Catching His Eye
by TenPointsFromGryffindor
Summary: All of his life he had wanted the unattainable. But that wasn’t the problem now. Because Draco Malfoy was certainly attainable. No the problem now was that Draco Malfoy was not interested. Perhaps he should make him interested…
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Slash, Male/Male, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly the boys and most of the wizarding world belong to JKR and Warner Bro.**

*************

Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Man who Lived Twice, groaned and slumped onto his desk as his Auror partner, the very one and the same Draco Malfoy, sauntered into their shared office with a young, and very cute, red head on his arm.

"_Potter,_" Draco drawled, forcing the man to lift his head off his paperwork and acknowledge the couple's presence.

"Potter, _Roland_ here is a _huge _fan of yours; I offered to introduce him before we went out."

Roland immediately jumped forward to shake the brunette's hand. He began to spout nonsense about the Gryffindor's heroism and bravery. All the while, Harry sat smiling and nodding, playing the gracious hero. The blonde smirked at Harry's discomfort. At first the Slytherin had been jealous and mad at the Chosen One for all the attention and loyal fans, but now Harry knew that Draco knew how much he hated all of it.

And that was how he got into situations like this one. Eventually the excited young man let go of his hand and bounded to Draco, looking, for all the world, just like a puppy.

"Why don't you head on to the elevator and I'll meet you there, I just need to grab a couple of things."

Roland didn't answer, just beamed at him and bounced out of the room.

Once he was sure the red head had gone Harry opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could get a word out.

"Cute kid, huh? Absolutely _dying_ to meet the savior." Draco laughed quietly as he shuffled around on his desk.

Harry rolled his eyes and teased, "I know you'll sleep with almost anything, Malfoy, but I never thought you'd go for a red head."

"Yes, well red heads aren't all that bad as long as they're not attached with the name 'Weasley'," Harry snorted but Draco continued, "besides, he came up to me in a club last night and made me an offer I just couldn't refuse."

His tone had become seductive at the innuendo and he winked at Harry flirtatiously before finally grabbing something off his desk and heading out the door, calling over his shoulder for the brunette not to expect him in early the next day.

Once again Harry Potter groaned and slumped on his desk. All of his life he had wanted the unattainable. But that wasn't the problem now, oh no, far from it. Because Draco Malfoy was certainly attainable, his numerous lovers, male and female, proved that. No the problem now was that Draco Malfoy was not interested.

Perhaps he should _make_ him interested…

*************

By that weekend, Harry had decided the first thing to do would be to go out more. Though homosexuality, or bisexuality, was considered commonplace in the wizarding world he still knew the papers would have a field day if he went to a gay wizarding bar. He figured if he started out at the muggle clubs and got used to the scene he could work his way from there.

After raiding his cupboard he decided he had absolutely _no_ idea what one wore to a gay club. Maybe before going out he should get a new wardrobe. Soon, he had a very excited Hermione on the phone.

"Oooh! Harry! Finally you'll let me pick out some nice clothes, good! I'll meet you in Diagon Alley in 30 minutes." The line clicked off and Harry went to get his wallet, sure it would be considerably lighter after this little trip.

Hermione dragged him in and out of several shops buying things here and there before they came to a large store with several stories of stylish clothes that Harry noticed was called '_Watermark_'.

He followed his best friend to the dressing rooms where an assistant, who introduced himself as Caleb, began to help them with their selection.

"May I suggest the green for your friend, Miss..." he said to Hermione as she went through a rack of dress shirts for Harry.

"Hermione, just call me Hermione," she filled in for the man, adding, "and this is…"

"I'm James, nice to meet you." Harry interrupted loudly, earning a briefly confused look from Hermione before understanding lit her features.

Harry had worn a glamour on his scar and contacts instead of his glasses, which has stricken her as odd when she first met up with him but now she understood. He didn't want to be recognised and mobbed or given thing for free just for 'gracing' the shop. Hermione knew Harry just wanted to be normal and pitied her friend.

Caleb set about gathering piles of clothes for Harry and Hermione made him try on every single item. The assistant was good at his job and many of the outfits went into the 'yes' pile.

Finally it came to the last things left and Hermione held up a pair of skin-tight, black, leather pants and a black dragon-hide vest and boots to match.

"Hermione…, no." Harry said, eyeing the clothing wearily.

"Yes," she said petulantly "you said you wanted to go clubbing didn't you? Well, if you go clubbing in these every guy within a ten foot radius will want to jump you."

After some more arguing Hermione eventually pushed Harry into the change room, threw the clothing in after him and locked the door. Leaning against the cubicle she called behind her in a sing-song voice, "Oh and _James_ if you don't change and come back out soon I won't hesitate in vanishing all your clothes."

Harry sighed and grudgingly pulled on the outfit. The pants fit like a second skin, not leaving much to the imagination but he was surprised to find they were actually very comfortable and soft material. The boots looked great with them. He thought the vest would be too much so he opted for a dark blue muscle tee that was in the dressing room, hoping Hermione would be satisfied. He looked once more in the mirror, slightly surprised that he actually looked good, hot even, then yanked opened the door to ask his friend's opinion.

Hermione stumbled and blinked as Harry emerged from the dressing room, dislodging her from her place on the door. When she took in his appearance all she did was beam at him and tell him that he _had _to buy it.

After sending several dozen bags back to his flat via owl and spending many more than several galleons, Harry loyally followed Hermione out of the store and further down the alley.

"Now you have a new wardrobe, I think you need a new haircut." Hermione suggested weaving her way through the crowded street towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"But, aren't the wizarding barbers the other direction?" her best friend questioned still following the bushy-haired witch.

"Yes, they are, but I thought it would be better to go to a muggle hairdresser. The style won't last as long but you'll be able to take off your glamour and have your hair cut to hide your scar."

Harry smiled at his friend's concern for his feelings and hastily agreed to her plan.

*************

Harry sat at his kitchen bench, musing over a cup of coffee he was having before he headed out to a muggle club Hermione had helped him pick out. She had already gone home to Ron, claiming he'd be wondering where she was, and wished him luck as she dropped him off. He'd donned his new 'clubbing attire' they'd bought that day and his new haircut, though it was still messy, was looking pretty sexy if he could say so himself.

Tonight, he decided as he skulled his last sip, he was going to go out and enjoy himself.

*************

**A/N**

**OK, heres my first ever post EVER! ... what do you think? I'd appreciate feedback... well, that is if anyone actually reads this. Hopefully someone does, so erm, press the ever-so-tempting Review button PLEASE *puppy-dog eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Slash etcetera**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatley no owning the boys for me :(**

**Thanks: A HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to my WONDERFUL beta LunaKyria. I LOVE YOU LOONY!!**

Draco Malfoy gazed across the room absently as he gently swirled the alcohol around in his glass. He wasn't one-hundred percent sure what the electric blue concoction was but, whatever it was, it was strong. That was one thing muggles knew how to do at least – mix drinks.

Draco silently mused as to why exactly he was even in a muggle establishment, let alone a muggle club. 'Well,' he told himself 'It was time for something different, a change of pace.'

In all actuality, the barman at his usual club was the older brother of his latest fling, Roland, and he didn't particularly want to feel the man's fierce sibling protectiveness in the form of some kind of nasty potion in his drink. He'd gotten sick of the red head quickly and wasn't looking for a reunion any time soon.

Taking a small sip from his glass, he swept the room with his eyes, looking for something, or, more importantly, some_one_ to catch his interest. The much wanted distraction came in the form of a very fit-looking, dark-haired man dancing by himself near the middle of the dance floor.

'Very fit indeed,' Draco thought to himself as the tight, dark-grey T-shirt rode up to reveal a teasing bit of toned back.

Just as he was about to set down his glass and grace the gorgeous man with his presence, another blonde, apparently with the same idea as Draco, sidled up to the mystery man and began to dance with him.

Draco sighed. Apparently this just wasn't his night. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'at least I have some eye-candy.'

As the night went on, Draco found himself watching the dark-haired man more often than he cared to admit. And, dear Merlin, the man could move. Such a shame he was already taken. Draco made a point _not_ to move in on other people's claims -sorry, _dates_-, he did, after all, have _some_ morals.

Unfortunately, a few drinks later and that moral code was beginning to look considerably more like guidelines. Draco couldn't quite believe himself. He was still fixated on this one man who, though he was incredibly hot, was not the _only_ hot man in the club. On any other night Draco was sure he would've just acknowledged that he was taken and moved on to someone easier. After all, why did Draco even care? The mystery man was just some nobody muggle…

That was it! Maybe that was the reason Draco was so fixated. Perhaps this man was not, in fact, a muggle, but actually a wizard. That would explain why Draco couldn't take his eyes off of him. Wizards were naturally more attracted to each other, magic being something that both their brains and bodies responded to.

Now that he knew this gorgeous man was a wizard – well, he was eighty-six percent sure – and that this wizard was in a muggle establishment, all the rules were disregarded. _Obviously_ it was fate and he was _destined_ to meet the dark, handsome man.

That's what he was telling himself anyway.

Draco set down his empty glass, and was just standing to push his way through the crowd when he suddenly found himself pinned to the booth he was attempting to leave.

"That'd be right" he muttered under his breath, "I finally decide to act, then I get the distraction I wanted five minutes ago."

"What was that, gorgeous?" The slurred words came from the tanned, sandy-blonde who was currently sitting on Draco's lap. The man was virtually saturated in some sort of muggle liquor, the smell of which was sending Draco reeling.

"I said 'My boyfriend's over there.'" Draco replied, raising his voice and pointing randomly to a crowded section of the club.

Using the quick lapse of concentration as the drunk looked for his 'boyfriend', Draco shoved the man off of his lap and escaped into the crowd.

As he got his bearings he realised the dark-haired man was no longer grinding on the dance floor.

Draco scanned the club, hoping to catch a glimpse of that toned body. He already knew, but it was still disappointing when his search came up with nothing. Dejectedly, he made his way to the bar and sat down.

"What would ya like?"

The bartender was cute, with a cockney accent and kind face.

"Umm, just a whiskey thanks."

"Comin' right up. So… who you pining after?"

"Was it that obvious?" Draco wondered aloud.

He laughed and tapped his nose, "I'm a barman, I know these things."

Draco had to smile at that. "Alright. That man in the dark-grey shirt – he was dancing over there with a tall blonde."

"Ahh… him. Yeah, hot isn't he? He's only been coming here for about a week." He leaned in conspiratorially, "Goes home with a different bloke every night."

"Really… hmm. Thanks"

Draco downed the last of his drink, momentarily paused to consider just how much alcohol he'd had, and then turned around to leave.

"Wait, you sure you don't wanna stay?" the barman called, winking, "My shift ends in half an hour."

Laughing, not unkindly, Draco answered with a flirtatious 'maybe next time' before heading out to find an alley so he could Apparate home.

What he needed right now was to get some sleep, so that he could drag his ass to work in the morning.

**A/N**

**So sorry it took me so long to update and this chapter is so short! I kinda completely changed my plot line so... yeh :D Anywho please please please review and i'll give you non-poisoned cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Slash malexmale, You OBVIOUSLY know cos you're on the third chapter but WatEva**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatley I do not own ANYTHING, cept the plot. That's mine :)**

**Thanks: I LOVE MY BETA SOOO MUCH I'M GUNNA CAPS MY THANKS! !!!!!!!!THANKS LOONY!!!!!!!!**

**********

Harry groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose just under his glasses, which he now wore for appearances' sake only. The lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with him. He'd only been going to the club for a week now and he was getting seriously run down. He wondered how Draco - or anyone for that matter - did it all the time.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he attempted to look alive as the aforementioned man entered the office, not two minutes late.

"Geez Potter, you look like shit."

"Wow, thanks, and good morning to you too." Harry answered, his tiredness making him feel disgruntled.

"Yer, yer," Draco dismissed, "but seriously, you look like you've been out all night-"an expression of understanding suddenly lit the blonde's features, "Oh My God! It was you!"

Harry was taken aback, wondering what on earth his partner was talking about. Draco _couldn't_ have seen him out last night because Draco _wouldn't_ have been at a Muggle club, surely…

"_You _took the last of the coffee and didn't refill it!" Oh, that was all.

Of _course_ that was all, Harry chastised himself, why would it be anything else?

Shaking off his confusion, he looked smugly over to his partner. "Why, didn't Drakie-Poo get his morning caffeine?"

The blonde pouted appealingly, "That is an abhorrent name, Potter. And no, Draco did not get his caffeine."

Harry had to laugh out loud as Draco slumped behind his desk, sulking.

**********

_Auror Potter (__was __a total idiot and thought it would be hilarious to drench me whilst replacing) __then replaced the plumbing to its rightful place and apprehended the perpetrator. Members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department had to be called to Obliviate several Muggle residents (__because Potter just had to soak the entire kitchen making tedious cleaning, drying and siphoning charms necessary)__. Trial is pending. CASE CLOSED._

_-Auror Draco Abraxas Malfoy,  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

Draco yawned so wide it obscured his vision. The downside to being an Auror was definitely the paperwork. Dropping his quill – which, in his opinion, was a ridiculous writing implement as opposed to a stylish muggle biro – he stretched his hand to ease the cramps.

Bored, the blonde's gaze drifted lazily up from his work, over to the other desk occupying the room.

His partner caught his eye and Draco looked at him. He _really_ looked at him. And he found he was immensely surprised by what he saw. Potter was _hot_. Since when had Potter been hot?

The brunette had taken off those distinctive and infuriatingly ugly glasses he'd had since Hogwarts, and yet he seemed to be able to see his paperwork perfectly fine. Well, _that_ was a new development, and about time too in Draco's opinion. Those deep green eyes should never have been shuttered by that ridiculous excuse for eyewear.

The body, he _knew_, had always been toned – Potter was an Auror after all – but it was as if he was only just discovering all this, seeing his partner for the first time.

'How disgustingly cliché' Draco thought, but still couldn't seem to look away from that T-shirt which seemed just a bit tighter than what Potter usually wore.

Draco eyes then landed on that unruly black mane. Or not so unruly; it seemed Potter had gotten a haircut. It now looked less frizzy and more stylish. It also covered his scar. Without that trademark and the glasses Potter looked like any other guy. If Draco saw him out, he'd probably – more than likely – hit on him.

In fact, Potter reminded him of that mystery guy from the muggle bar. _And why does everything come back to him?_

The Slytherin began to wonder if he had stepped into an alternate reality. Since when did Potter care about grooming? Since when did he look edible? Since when did random men constantly plague his thoughts?

'I' Draco decided, 'am drinking way too much coffee.'

**A/N**

**OMD, I'm SOOOO SOOOO SOOO Sorry! Disgustingly short chapter after a ridiculously long time. I'm dissapointed with myself. But, it seemed like a good place to end, and its filler anyway... BUT! Summer holidays, in like two weeks (YAY), so HOPEFULLY an end to this fic! PLEASE comment. I get a whole lot o' alerts which I LOVE. But comments get Slash!Cookies!**

**Also, Please Help! In Draco's report the parts in brackets should actually by in strikeout (which may have been slightly confusing) but i have NO idea how to do it. Anyone who does know Please tell, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**Oh and ..... love ya LunaKyria ;)**


End file.
